Catherine Taber
Catherine Anne Taber (born December 30, 1979 in Georgia, USA) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2016-2017) - Medusa, Vapor (ep72) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2012) - Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Medusa (ep12) *MAD (2013) - Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2014-2018) - Gadget Hackwrench (ep125), Joy (ep164), Pig (ep164) *Star Wars: Detours (????) - Princess Leia/Princess Leia Decoys (Announced) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Padmé Amidala, Angel (ep18), BNI-393 (ep101), Betty Droids, Female Aleena (ep71), Female Patitite (ep72), Female Rebel#1 (ep93), Female Rebel#2 (ep93), Karis, Minister (ep49), Nightsister (ep85), Numa (ep20), Observation Droid (ep78), Old Aleena (ep107), Quarren Senator (ep114), Rig Nema (ep119), Servant Girl (ep78), Tactical Droid (ep70), Tryla (ep80), Twazzi (ep84), Voe Atell *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Numa, Phoenix Two (ep27) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Miss Hoe Cakes (ep4) *The Loud House (2016-2018) - Lori Loud, Art Teacher (ep36), Classmate's Mom (ep15), Computer Voice (ep2), Female Voice (ep3), Game Voice (ep22), Girl 1 (ep10), Girl 2 (ep11), Girl Jordan, Interviewer (ep12), Kid in Van #2 (ep32), Postal Worker (ep37), Preschooler (ep25), Reporter, Rival Coxswain (ep39), Terrifying Zombie (ep1), Woman (ep30), Woman Customer 2 (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Tina 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Padmé Amidala 'Shorts' *Wonders of Nature: Our National Forests, Yosemite Part 4 of 12 (2010) - Ranger Jan 'TV Specials' *Disney Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) - DJ Cadence, Jangrah *Disney We Wish You A Merry Walrus (2014) - DJ Cadence, Jangrah *Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018) - Awkward Girl, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 2 *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 (2017) - Child, Padmé Amidala 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (2017-2018) - Child (ep12), Padmé Amidala Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - Princess Leia Organa 'Audiobooks' *A Headache in the Pelvis (2018) - Narration *Before We Were Yours (2017) - Narration *First Comes Love (2016) - Narration *Gods in Alabama (2005) - Narration *Gone Too Long (2019) - Narration *Gray Mountain (2014) - Narration *Hound Dog True (2011) - Narration *Lost Roses (2019) - Narration *Operation Frog Effect (2019) - Sharon *Star Wars: Queen's Shadow (2019) - Narration *The Homecoming of Samuel Lake (2011) - Narration *The Story of With: A Better Way to Live, Love, & Create (2018) - Narration *Tru & Nelle (2016) - Narration *Unbecoming (2015) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Crowd/Background Walla, Hangar Control Center Officer (TIE Escape)#3, Weapon Technician (Starkiller Base Control Room) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Star Wars: Uprising (2015) - Anoat Inhabitant Female, Female Imperial Officer, Riley 'Video Games' *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Padmé Amidala *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Jeyne Kassynder, Additional Voices *Fortnite (2017) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Sports: Season Two (2011) - Golf Caddy *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Golden Glider/Lisa Snart *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Padmé Amidala, Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Rogue, Shanna *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Amadea Invidius *Minecraft: Story Mode (2015-2016) - Female Jesse *Minecraft: Story Mode: Season Two (2017) - Female Jesse (ep1) *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - Boiler 1 *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Elpis *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Mission Vao *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Padmé Amidala *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Padmé Amidala *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Princess Leia Organa *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Princess Leia Organa *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Vette, Moracen *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Vette *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Vette *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Vette, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Vette, Critical Alert System, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Doctor Lemda Avesta *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014-2015) - Vette *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - April O'Neil *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Cassandra King, Karen Olson, Rose White, Saccharissa *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X (2009) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (2006) - Tiffany *World in Conflict: Soviet Assault (2009) - Masha *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Rogue 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Lolo *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Andoria, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Penelo *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Seila *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Cécile Cosima Caminades *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Sephia *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Party Girl *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Rebecca Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors